Tales of Rayman: A Fallen Warrior
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if one hero met another? What if one of them lost his memory? Questions answered! This is a Rayman ToS crossover. Some Colloyd and a little onesided RaymanXOc. A little Rayette in one chapter. Read and Review! Post TOS,spoils
1. Prologue: The Past and Present

-Tales of Rayman; A Fallen Warrior-

Omg, wow! It's a Rayman, Tales of Symphonia crossover! Oh yeah, that's right: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rayman, Teensies, Ly, or any of the Tales characters. But I do own the fire demon! (To be announced name) Rayman is a copyright of UBI Soft as Tales is a copyright of Namco… I think. (I don't know how to make the copyright symbol. It would save me a few words! T.T )

Rayman appears in this story as he did in Rayman 2 (Which I also do not own). If you have never played Rayman 2, then WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!

I put this in the Tales section since it takes place in Symphonia, even though the main char. is Rayman.

_Italics-_ Thinking

But anyways, let the prologue begin!

* * *

-Prologue: The Past and Present-

Rayman had always known that there were other worlds besides his, but he never knew how complex they were. He wished life were simpler; no weapons, no armies… But life went on the way it did, and Rayman had to accept it. One day, he was reflecting back on how life had gone for him so far; it was a miracle that he was in one piece, let alone alive. When he was deep in thought, a Teensie found him and told him the Fairy Counsel had astonishing news. Intrigued, Rayman followed.

On the way there, Rayman saw Ly. He tried to wave at her, but she looked down at the ground. He was totally confused by this. Was there a reason that she didn't want to see him?

Once they had found the council, he was shocked that he wasn't being led to the Council room, but he was standing at the 'Great Door', the doorway that always took him somewhere new. The Teensies were lined in a semi-circle, staring at the ground as if something bad had happened. Rayman stood up after falling through the portal that led inside, and asked what was going on.

"You guys seem kinda… down. What's wrong?"

One of the Teensies looked up. "We were… looking through your records when we came across a strange one seemingly neglected."

Another picked up where the last had left off. "It had never been opened. But when we looked inside…"

Finally, the one who wore the crown spoke. "Rayman… Do you remember that fire several years ago, when you were just a child?"

"Uhh… I think so. Why?"

The fairy seemed reluctant to say so, but spoke anyway. "That fire… was caused by **you**. No one knows the specific details, but…"

Rayman was awe-struck. _Him? Cause a fire? Impossible! _"But… How is that possible?"

"It said something about your heritage, about the guardian's symbol, but it was too tattered to make out any other words than this phrase: _And the radiant symbol is nothing more than the fire demon's seal…_"

"Seal?! But that means..." This was becoming a nightmare fast. Not only did he cause the death of many of his people, but he had a demon in him, too? This became far too much for him to take…

"I'm sorry… We are trying our hardest to make out the text, but it will take a while. There's nothing more we can do."

He couldn't speak. Everything had hit him so fast… Had his friends known this? Had _Ly_ known this? And why weren't they in the council room? Were they planning to… No, they couldn't _banish _him.

"But," Rayman looked up. "There is hope. We have found a world where beasts run free and monsters work together with humans. If we are lucky, someone there may be willing to help."

Rayman nodded. It didn't seem like there was much choice. "So, should I head out then?"

"Of course! Right away!" The Teensies slipped out of his path. Rayman gulped and opened the door charging into the portal. As he was going through it, he could hear the Teensies arguing.

"Are you sure you made it just right?"

"Of course. I don't make… Oh no!" The Teensie gasped. "This… Fracture! He could die down there!"

Now THAT didn't appeal to Rayman. He struggled to try and grab something, but he was doomed. He fell into a raging storm of blue, seemingly endless. The blaze gave a terrible buzzing sound in his ears. The conversation became even harder to understand, but he needed to know something about this.

"Get to... won't... Symphonia..."

Symphonia? That was something he had never heard of before. Maybe that was where he was going?

It was worth a try. He tried his hardest to manipulate the portal. _Symphonia... Symphonia... _It appeared to be working. The rays settled down a little in response. He continued to chant in his head. _Symphonia... Symphonia... _After a while, he thought he could relax, so he stopped chanting in his head. The buzzing sound became deafening. He tried to chant again. _Sym... what?_ He tried to remember what it was, but he had forgotten. _Smart... Now I'm doomed!_ But it didn't stop there. Shreds appeared through the blue. He screamed and lost a portion of his memory. _What's happening?!_ He thought. The Teensies were right: he was going to die. As shred after shred tore out most of his memory, he suddenly thought of the fire. The way he had danced in it, not knowing that it was killing person after innocent person... He shrieked and fell unconscious. What ever it was that was shredding his memory, it stopped with one final swoop, making him forget were he was and what he was doing. The only things he remembered were his name, how to speak, his instincts, and that fateful day that he had burned his village to the ground...

* * *

Me: Ok, I'm sorry. It was hard to explain, but I HAD to. Otherwise, you'd have no idea of whatever I was saying. 

Rayman: You're sure you're not sorry for something ELSE? (taps toes)

Me: No. I own your soul.

Rayman: WHAT?! I thought you said I was owned by Ubi Soft!

Me: Yes, but I stole your soul when I began this fanfic. Now give me a soda, Yoda.

Rayman: Yes, master.


	2. Chapter One: Lost Memories

Me: Yay, chapter one! So exciting!

Rayman: No it's not. I'm gonna get tormented. I know it.

Me: How'd you know?! Well, whatever. Make yourself useful and do the disclaimer.

Rayman: Myraku doesn't own me or the Tales characters, however she DOES own the fire demon. ...Happy?

Me: Yes! Now get me a soda.

Rayman: Yes, master.

Me: ...GAH! WAIT! YOU FORGOT POKOLUS!!!

* * *

-Chapter one: Lost Memories-

Lloyd and his friends were doing an errand in Iselia for Yuan. Suddenly when they were flying through the Triet desert on the Rheairds, a huge bolt of blue light cracked the ground. Lloyd almost fell off his Rheaird.

"Agh! What was that?!"

"Was that a type of magic?" Raine was almost as astonished as Lloyd.

"We need to land, you guys. What if it hits US next?" Genis was a little worried about falling out of the sky again.

"Yes, you're right Genis. But we should see whatever that flash was." Raine was getting interested quickly.

"Alright. It looks like it hit the opening in the mountains around the ocean area. Let's hurry."

They walked over to the area for what seemed to be hours. Finally approaching the destination, Lloyd gasped. _What_**is **_that thing?! _He stared down at the thing lying before him. It had no arms, legs, or a neck, not to mention the huge nose. Lloyd came up with only one solution. It was a _monster._ He drew his sword and approached it.

Colette felt something weird, something that she had never felt before from a monster. It was a sort of kindness in his aura. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to have Lloyd kill it. "No!" She got in between the thing and Lloyd, holding her arms out. "Don't kill it! It's not a monster!"

Lloyd blinked. How could it _not_ be a monster? But it was true, Lloyd didn't feel the seizing urge to kill it either. "Alright..." He sheathed his sword. "So... what is that, anyway?"

Colette stared down at it. "I don't know... But it's unconscious. Maybe we should ask him what happened when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But we still need to go see Yuan..." Lloyd's voice trailed off.

"Oh! That's right! But... What can we do with him?" Colette looked questioningly at Lloyd. She was a little confused by the events.

"We'll just have to take him with us. Noishe can carry him." He picked up one limb, and surprisingly, the rest moved with it. "Whoa!" He looked at the limbs. They were all reacting with each other.

Raine couldn't help it. As soon as Lloyd picked him up, she went in total ruin mode, even though she was observing a living creature. "ASTOUNDING! The body parts move and function with each other! And this circle..." She put a hand on her face and rubbed her chin. "I wonder what significance this symbol provides?! Oh, it's just MARVELOUS! I must ask it about this! This is an incredible discovery!"

Lloyd pulled him away from her. "Professor! Don't treat him like that! He's a living creature too!"

Raine grumbled. She hated to admit it, but Lloyd was right. Perhaps she could examine him when he was awake?

Lloyd mounted the creature on Noishe's back. They walked quite a ways. When they got to town, it was sundown with almost no light.

"It's too dark. If we go any further without the Rheairds, it will be dangerous." Raine stated. Everyone agreed she was right.

"Let's stop at the Inn for the night." Colette suggested.

"Okay." Lloyd also agreed this was best, even though he was anxious to see Yuan.

At the Inn, the four of them looked over the thing, each person worried in different ways. Lloyd became a little impatient and shook him a little. "Hey… Wake up! Come on, wake up!" He nudged him a little more.

The thing started to slowly open its eyes. He thought he was hallucinating, but he heard a girl's voice in his ears.

"Please wake up! You've been sleeping far too long…"

Finally, he came to. He sat up on the bed, and the others were astonished. Raine could hardly contain herself from going into ruin mode. Startled, he jumped back.

"_Who in all name of Pokolus are you?!"_ He asked in his language. There was no answer, they only stared at him.

"…I can't understand a word he said." Lloyd was utterly confused, wondering if it was such a good idea after all to bring him with them.

He realized that they didn't speak his language, so he adjusted to speak theirs. "I am sorry. I suppose you don't speak my language."

Lloyd was a little startled that he knew both languages, but went on anyway. "Who are you? And where did you come from?"

He pondered. He knew he _used _to know where he was from, but he drew a blank. "Well, my name is Rayman. I think I'm still a little sleepy though. I can't remember much."

"Rayman, huh? Funny name." Lloyd was then cut off by…

"ASTOUNDING! Just how many languages do you know?! And your hands… How do you move them?! What sort of mana do you use to live?! And what does that symbol have to do with your culture?!" It was obvious. Raine was in total ruin mode. No one could drag her back out.

Rayman was totally freaked out by Raine. "Whoa! Lady, calm down! I…"

Lloyd knew what was happening, and tried to get Raine away. "Professor! Stop! You'll scare him!"

Raine kicked Lloyd away. "Don't mess with me when I'm conducting research!"

"Oww!" Lloyd hit the wall with a thud. He was sure that nothing could save Rayman from Raine's never ending questions.

"Where did you come from?! Are there others like you?! Why does your hair stick up like that?! Who…"

"I CAN'T ANSWER THOSE MANY QUESTIONS!!!" Rayman had been pretty quiet, but it was apparent that Raine pushed him to his limit. All was silent until Rayman gave a sigh. "I'll be going now. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Wait!" Lloyd stopped him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Rayman pondered, again drawing a blank. "I don't really know actually."

Raine seemed to have calmed down. "Are you even aware of the fact that you're on a different planet?"

Now THAT caught his attention. "Another… Planet?!" He slammed his hand against his forehead. "Oh great… Now what?"

"We can take care of you for a while." Lloyd suggested. "At least until you can remember where you live."

Rayman nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks! So… Where do I sleep? I'm tired."

"You sleep here with Lloyd." The Professor declared. "Genis and I will sleep in another room. Colette, is it alright if you sleep by yourself tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Colette was about to bid everyone goodnight when Rayman interrupted her.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask your names."

"Right. My name's Lloyd." He announced triumphantly.

"I'm Colette. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Genis."

"And I am Raine. But you can also call me the Professor."

"Ok, got it. Goodnight!" Rayman announced cheerfully.

"Goodnight!" Everyone replied. When the other three finally left, Rayman gave a big sigh.

"Something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing." He looked at the ceiling. _I hope the effects aren't permanent…_ He thought. He pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Wow. Surprisingly, that didn't take too long!

Rayman: Here. I saved myself a trip and got you a soda.

Me: Yay! I've got my own trained dumbwaiter!

Rayman: What?! That's not what I… Oh, forget it!


End file.
